


Fly-girl and company

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Is it just me or does anybody else ship Detmer and Owo? The vibes are so strong here. I mean this image is just crying out: FIC!!! To me. Ha! Ha!Still mourning the loss of Airiam, though :(





	Fly-girl and company

**Author's Note:**

> If you think Detmer and Owo deserve a fic, do let me know and suggest what scenario you want them in.


End file.
